Deviations
by VortassianChick
Summary: My first DS9 fic, this takes place in a reality where Tora Ziyal never existed. Fyi Jeluik is my own creation, made to be the perfect woman for Garak. In this first episode when Fyi is introduced, Bashir and Dax do a little matchmaking. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: A New Face

_Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_

-

-

_By MTrek_

-

_-  
_

_Episode 1: Deviations_

_Dedicated to my foul-weather friend and sister in Christ, DataLady. You've made so many vids and fics for me, I'm honored to return the favor with a fic of my own. ^^ It may not be your fave flavor of Trek, but this one's for you nonetheless. I love ya, mon ami! :D  
_

_

* * *

_

At the perigee of DS9's orbit, a small Federation ship docked with pylon two. As it began unloading its weary occupants, a unique face stood out from the tired crowd. A female Cardassian officer, in a green astronomer's uniform.

_Oh great,_ she thought to herself, _one freezing station after another._ Her neck ridges were instantly chilled by the cool air, nearly causing her to shiver. The environment of humans was never warm enough for her; she felt as though she'd been living in a perpetual ice box her entire life. Stations were particularly cold, and why the captain had chosen DS9 as their shore leave spot, she couldn't begin to fathom. But at the moment, she didn't care. The only thing she wanted to do was get in a steaming shower and find the hottest drink she could.

Outwardly, you couldn't tell she was experiencing discomfort. Blue tinted scales, slate gray skin, and a determined look dominated her petit veneer. Several of her fellow officers entered the turbolift with her.

Down on the Promenade, the officers filed out of various doors. Some others had stayed in to go to their assigned quarters, but the Cardassian woman strode toward the first eatery she saw. Quark's.

Inside, the Ferengi owner was placidly doing accounting on the day's profits when the officer strode past him. Sitting at the end of the bar, she sighed in relief. It felt _so_ good to finally rest her feet. Their last assignment had been murder for her back and her feet since there were no chairs in Stellar Cartography. She had spent seven hours cataloging new systems without a break.

Quark stared at the Cardassian female. Nearly in shock, he couldn't trust what his eyes were sending him. His brother walked past and Quark caught his arm. "Rom, do you see that at the end of the bar?"

The younger Ferengi glanced at her and his sharp toothed mouth dropped open slightly. "That depends. Do you see her too?"

Quark smiled slightly. "Well, what do you know… there really is a Cardassian in Starfleet."

"I guess Nog isn't the only oddity," Rom offered, still staring at her.

"And not a bad looking one either…"

Quark ignored him and advanced toward the officer as she was massaging her bony forehead. Putting on his suave, flirty persona, Quark leaned on one elbow with a disarming smile. "Now.. what can I get you, my beautiful jewel?"

His charm was completely wasted on her as she closed her eyes wearily. "I'll have a Kashyylkan Molten, please."

Quark was taken aback, not because his charm hadn't worked, but because of her choice. "Ahh… I don't think you'd want that. It's not for precious gems like you. Might I suggest the fruity kanar? I have it in good stock."

She opened her eyes at this. Indigo tinted irritation showed prevalently. But instead of lashing out, she surprised him again, smiling. "Your concern is noted, but if you are worried about me getting inebriated, I'm sure you know that a molten isn't even alcoholic. I just need something hot – scalding hot." She stood in her place, bringing her face close to Quark's. "Now… if you will be so kind as to get me my order?"

The blue eyed Ferengi smiled back at her and tilted his head. "As you wish." He walked across his supply line, and pulled out a heavy tankard. Opening the compartment, he brought out the tall glowing cup and carefully walked back over. "You're lucky I have this in stock. Kashyylkan products are hard to--"

She snatched the cup from him quickly, downing half of it in a single swig. A couple of the other bar patrons saw her, their attention captured for the moment.

"—Come by," he finished, watching her finish the rest. She sighed in relief at the last drink. Finally, she didn't feel like she was going to die of frostbite. The thawing contents warmed her insides as they rushed around her stomach.

"Such a fine drink - you do plan to pay for that, right? It-it's 13 strips of latinum. " Quark asked.

The Cardassian wiped out the rest with her finger and licked it. "You still use currency here? How disappointing… I never carry around money."

Now Quark's eyes widened. He did not like hearing people say that. "Look, you may be in Starfleet, but that _doesn't_ give you a right to go around getting free drinks just because you 'never carry money'. I'm willing to be reasonable, but you_ are_ going to pay for this -- one way or another."

An amused grin spread across her craggy face then she started laughing. Standing back up, she leaned on her palms. "My dear Ferengi, I was kidding!" She flicked the strips out of thin air and gave them to a stunned Quark.

He smiled again, realizing he was victim of a joke truly meant for him. She already knew how to read him. Chuckling, he put the payment into his register. Putting his charm back on, he continued, "My name is Quark, as you've probably already surmised."

"Lieutenant Commander Fyi Jeluik," she relied pleasantly.

"So tell me, Commander, why would you choose this place as your shore leave? Deep Space Nine isn't really the idyllic vacation spot." He was trying to impress her with his knowledge on current arrivals.

She wasn't fazed. "I can tell you it wasn't my choice. We are too far from Earth to stop there and our next assignment is near the far edge of Klingon Space."

Blinking, that was apparently news to him. "Klingon space, huh… But if I may be so forward as to bring this up, a Cardassian in Starfleet is a rare occurrence indeed. I've never seen an officer quite like you."

Fyi inclined her head. "I don't expect you ever will again. I'm the first and probably last of my kind," she teased. "But I do need to check into my quarters. Thank you for your company and the molten, Mr. Quark." She stood from her seat and headed for the stair case.

Just then, Elim Garak entered the bar. Upon seeing Fyi ascend the stairs, he was struck still. She didn't notice him, continuing above on the upper level.

Quark was smiling to himself as he added more on his datapadd, delighted with the interesting tête-à-tête. Garak came up to the edge of the bar, keeping his gaze on the virile woman until she was out of sight. "Do you know who that was?"

Quark looked up, still in a good mood. "A lieutenant commander on the new ship. Good woman, but she's nearly as big a liar as you are. You'd like her."

Garak raised his brow. "How can you be so sure?"

"She told me that her ship was going to the far side of Klingon space." He shook his big ears.

"Ah." Garak looked up to the last spot he saw her.

"Told you you'd like her."

Garak smiled bemusedly. "I have not even met the woman. For all you know, she could be misdirective just to Ferengi."

Tilting his head, Quark conceded to that fact. "True, but you act like that around me, and you do it to everybody. Who's to say she isn't that way as well?"

Garak pondered that fact, looking down thoughtfully. The fact that she was a Cardassian peaked his interest more than anything, but the _real_ fact -- being an out of the ordinary individual comparable to himself? _I should like to find more out about this woman…_


	2. Chapter 2: Equatorial Jungle

_Last time on Deep Space Nine (lol), we had just become acquainted with Fyi Jeluik, who looks to be the first Cardassian in Starfleet. That in itself is quite an oddity; and she seems to have caught the attention of the enigma Garak. They will get to know each other a bit better in this chapter… but is she really what she appears? ;D I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!_

_This chapter's dedicated to Manic Meggila, **TheGreatUndefeatable**. You and I are stark raving crazy for Garak, and I thought you'd especially like this chapter. Ce un est pour tu, Meggs! ^^_

_

* * *

_

Dr. Julian Bashir sat at his work chair in the infirmary, gliding through the medical database. It was a slower day; the only person who had come in was a Tarkalian preteen with a sore calf. All around quiet and uneventful. He was absentmindedly looking up files on Rigel lung worm, clearly bored.

Behind him, Fyi walked slowly into the infirmary, looking around. Her gaze stopped on the doctor, slumped lazily to one side in his chair. Walking silently, she grinned as she tapped both his shoulders fast. "_GAME POINT! SERVICE!!!_"

Bashir shouted in alarm, reflexively covering his head. Fyi burst out laughing, unable to stop. Turning around, he discovered his "attacker." A relieved beam appeared in response. "Fyi!!"

He stood from his chair and both of them embraced tightly, still laughing. "It's so good to see you again!" exclaimed Bashir, nearly picking her up off the floor.

Released, Fyi was all smiles. "Likewise, my old friend. Ha ha, you never could stop flinching whenever someone called that out!"

Bashir conceded to the prank. "And you could never stop teasing me about it. What are you doing here? The last time I saw you, I thought you were going to become a professional tennis instructor."

"Well, it appears that my life took a similar turn that yours did. Decided that astronomy was really my field – and what better place to explore that than in Starfleet?"

Bashir chuckled. "Always the vagrant. Would you like to take a walk out on the Promenade? Catch up?"

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting? You looked quite absorbed in your work there for a minute," she said good-humoredly.

"No! I wasn't doing anything. It's been somewhat slow today." He put a friendly arm around her shoulders and led her out of the infirmary.

On the upper level, they walked slowly, leisurely near the windows to space. Bashir, all smiles, looked at his Cardassian friend, studying her face. "You know, I don't think you've aged a day since I last saw you in high school." Looking a little closer, he frowned, "In fact, I don't think you've aged at all. Even your scales are the exact same color."

Fyi smiled. "You are still just as sweet as you were in high school too, Juli. But I must take the expected humble role in disagreeing with you."

They both laughed again, like the good old friends they were. "What have you been doing all these years?"

"Stellar cartography. We've been in the Gamma Quadrant cataloging new systems for six weeks. Thank God for our cloaking device – at least we haven't run into the Dominion."

"I bet you're glad to be back home, eh? Finally getting the shore leave you need?"

She sighed. "I wouldn't have chosen this place, but yes, I'm glad to be around more familiar stars now." She patted his back. "At least you're here; makes my day just knowing you'll be here. I was thinking about going down to Bajor tomorrow to hike around the equatorial jungles. I've heard that they are too hot for Bajorans to handle, but not for humans and Cardassians. Care to join me?"

Bashir smiled wide. "I'd be delighted! In fact… would it be alright if I brought a friend along? I'm sure he would enjoy getting off this station as well."

"Not at all; but are you sure you want to do that to the poor guy? I've found that the people on this station don't really have much in the way of a sense of humor."

"Ha ha, you overestimate yourself, Fyi. I don't think you will mentally damage this friend. As a matter of fact--"

The station intercom interrupted their conversation. "_Ops to Bashir,_" said Major Kira's voice.

Stopping, Bashir let go of Fyi's shoulders. "Yes?"

"_O'Brien threw out his back again trying to fix a conduit in cargo bay one. Can you go down there and help him?_"

"On my way." Turning back to Fyi, he smiled apologetically. "I'll have to catch you later. When will you be leaving tomorrow?"

"1300 hours, and make sure both of you bring a survival pack. I don't want you humans falling behind me."

"I'll be sure to bring one; but don't worry about Garak. He's Cardassian himself." He departed at that last word, jogging back to the infirmary. A slightly taken aback look came to her face. _Did he say "Cardassian"?_ she asked herself. She didn't know whether to be excited… or worried.

* * *

Near the transporter room the next day, Bashir straightened his workout/survival suit as he walked down the corridor with a very excited Garak. He was also wearing a similar fashion, albeit more casual. Smaller survival pack, and short sleeves – a most atypical thing to see on Garak. He always wore long sleeved shirts.

In his normal pleasantness, the tailor was nearly gushing with excitement. "Thank you again for inviting me to come on this little excursion, Doctor. It isn't every day I can get off this station."

"Well, you have told me that you did love a change of scenery when you were in the Obsidian Order," ventured Bashir.

Ever the underhanded one, Garak replied, "Why, Doctor, I never said that. I said in my younger days I enjoyed a bit of travel once in a while. And since the Bajoran jungles are devoid of occupants, I suspect I will enjoy myself even more."

Bashir shook his head, amused. They both rounded a corner finally reaching the transporter room. Poor O'Brien was still sore from the day before, but he greeted the two pleasantly when they entered. "Doc, Garak. You look ready for the dangers of the planet."

"We will endeavor to conquer any obstacle that challenges us, Chief," said Garak boisterously. "Where is our traveling companion? Has she beamed down already?"

O'Brien nearly responded when Fyi came in from another corridor. She was clad in a similar outfit to Garak, short sleeved and light. But hers was more feminine, a modest V-neck and some vertical stripes along the sides.

Garak recognized her immediately. This was the mysterious officer he'd seen the day before.

Fyi was a little caught off guard, her eyes widening at the sight of another Cardassian. She was speechless; tall and strongly built, Garak's appearance was easygoing yet commanding all together. He wasn't half bad looking either – at least Fyi thought he was.

Bashir broke the silence. "Garak, I'd like you to meet my old friend Fyi Jeluik. Fyi, this is Garak, the station's resident tailor."

Smiling boisterously, Garak held up a hand to her, palm outward. "It is an absolute pleasure to meet you, Miss Jeluik."

Hesitating, she did not know exactly what to do. She awkwardly held up her hand too, palm outward. Garak frowned slightly, bridging the gap and pressing his hand to hers. Recovering quickly, she raised her guard, "I'm not sure you should assume it's such a pleasure for you. You obviously don't know me very well."

Garak looked even more pleased, putting his hand down. "We will see…" Gesturing to the pad, he stepped out of her way. "Shall we?"

* * *

Forty minutes later, all three friends hiked through the extreme heat of the Equatorial Jungles. Canopies and heavy branches hid most of the sun light, but incubated a great deal of high temperatures. Bashir was having a hard enough time as it was, ducking under fallen, soggy tree trunks and staying out of the way of sink holes without having to struggle to breathe in the musky environment. Far behind, he called out as he unscrewed his water tank for the third time. "Garak! Fyi! Slow down, I can't keep up with you two!"

Both Cardassians looked back at him, stopped on top of a mound of unidentifiable green mass. "Doctor, if you cannot keep up, perhaps you should just meet us at the resting point two kilometers ahead. We will wait for you there," offered Garak.

Huffing hard, Bashir nodded, making no objection.

Continuing on, the two reptilians were in their element, easily traversing the terrain. Fyi glanced over to Garak briefly, noting how well he kept up with her. Feeling a competitive fire rise, she broke into a full run, leaping instead of climbing.

The other Cardassian smiled, elated at the wordless challenge, and bolted after her. Going about 34 kph, they covered ground very quickly. They reached the rest stop within five minutes, a small stream in a sheltered area of the vines and large plants.

Skidding to a stop, both of the Cardassians took off their survival packs, but Garak was a bit out of breath now. "You are quite the worthy opponent, Jeluik. I appear to be a bit out of shape but still 'loose' enough to keep up with you."

Pushing her black hair out of her face, Fyi smiled. "I haven't had someone able to keep up with me in a long time. And they weren't anything like you."

Sitting down, Garak wiped a little perspiration off his forehead. "Oh yes, I suppose they weren't. I've been told I'm a rare bane of others existence in the past."

"I can't say I disagree."

Garak looked at her, amused with her conduct. She was definitely Cardassian – something he had missed very much. "The doctor tells me you are old tennis associates; I take it you are about the same age?"

Fyi leaned on a tree, looking nicely back at him. "One would think so."

Garak waited for her to continue. "…So you are?"

"What do you think?" It was a genuine question, not sarcastic or biting. "How old do I look to you?"

He realized he was on a tottery road with this woman. Guess too low or too high and he would regret it either way. Still polite, he said, "I'd better not say. It isn't my business to guess a woman's age."

Fyi giggled. "Now Garak, you don't strike me that way. You take on challenges, you don't back down from them, do you?"

_Delightful!_ thought Garak. _Quark_ was_ right, she is an interesting one._ He grinned, "No, I don't suppose I am. But there is a difference between bravery and stupidity, determined and destructive as well."

Fyi crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What about you? I don't know anything about you other than the fact that you're a friend of Juli's and a tailor."

"That's fairly it. I'm just a simple tailor with good taste."

She looked sidelong at him with a crooked smile. "Why do I find that difficult to consider?"

"I don't know… what do you think? Do I look like more than a tailor to you?" he replied.

"I guess not," she feigned, still smoothly polite.

* * *

An hour later, Bashir finally reached the rest site, puffing and obviously exhausted. Resting his upper weight with his hands on his knees, he slid his hefty pack off. _Note to self, Julian: NEVER go hiking with Cardassians again._

Looking tiredly up, he saw both of the reptilian humanoids were enthralled in conversation. Dragging his gear over, Bashir collapsed on soft underbrush briefly before sitting up.

"Doctor! What a nice surprise; we were beginning to think a saber-panther had devoured you alive," said Garak cheerfully.

Panting, Bashir replied, "Next time, I'm going to bring a shuttle to keep up with you two. This hiking isn't healthy at such high temperatures – myocardial infarction causing for humans."

"Well, it's no wonder that Bajorans don't come here," said Fyi. "It's the same way on Sra'al. Too many fire storms to survive above the surface."

Garak snapped his gaze to Fyi. "Really? You've _been _on Sra'al?"

Bashir looked at her too, frowning. Sra'al wasn't habitable in nearly every place. The atmosphere was composed of ammonia and only the natives could survive. Plus… it wasn't a warp capable world.

But that didn't phase Fyi's reply. "Yes; a hostile world, yet an interesting one…"

As she continued talking, Bashir quickly realized that she wasn't telling the truth. Again. She had been an expert exaggerator back in high school. It made her a good story teller, but no one really ever believed a word she said.

Just then though, Bashir realized something else. Garak was actually playing along with her. Bashir didn't know if the tailor was familiar with anything about Sra'al himself, but the way he was responding… The doctor could tell he was in his acting mode as well. He had known him too long to not catch the subtle hints.

They both were putting up a show and taking gratification in it. Bashir propped himself up on one side resting as he studied them. A smile came to his face; he had unwittingly brought together two Cardassians that were exactly the same. He had to talk to Dax when he got back. An idea was forming in his head… one for his rapt friends.

* * *

_A/N: I love feedback from you guys -- Drop me a line on my stories and I'll drop you one. ;)_

_~MTrek~  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Setting Up the Board

_Here's chapter three of episode **Deviations**!_

_Izzy, dis chapter's for you! I know that you love to plan groupings, and this one is full of scheming. ;D Hope you like!

* * *

_

"I'm telling you, Jadzia," said Bashir the next day at breakfast. "It was like they barely knew I was there. If you couldn't call that chemistry, I don't know what it was."

Jadzia Dax blinked as she sipped her bloodwine, considering that. "You do have a point, Julian. Some of my best marriages started with a good rapport of words. What are you thinking?"

"Oh come on!" said Quark from across the room, taking a tray back to the replicator. "She wouldn't be interested in an old man like Garak. What she really needs is someone more… energetic."

Jadzia smiled at Quark, but ignored his comment.

"I mean you should have seen the way they were going at it. Nothing else looked like it mattered to them except their battle of words. They seem like the perfect match."

Jadzia chuckled, amused by his youthful enthusiasm. "All right, you've convinced me, doubly over. Now tell me, what are you thinking? I want in on this trouble."

This time Julian smiled, a slight leering hint on his lips.

* * *

_Stratus Crowd… Natuom's Graced… Pah-Twins…_

Fyi silently identified the constellations of Bajor's summer night sky. Now in civilian clothes, she didn't stand out as much as she did when she first arrived, but she was still the second to only Cardassian on Deep Space 9.

Jadzia came up beside her, hands behind her back with a pleasant air about her. She looked out the same Promenade window Fyi was before she spoke up. "Are you looking out at Cardassia?"

The Commander glanced hesitantly at the Trill.

"Sorry; if you don't want any company, I'll leave," said Jadzia.

"No… no, you aren't disturbing me. I'd like someone to gaze with," Fyi said, open.

Jadzia smiled in her famous soft way, and took her place next to the fellow officer. Many quiet moments passed before either of them spoke again.

"Julian's told me a lot about you," voiced Fyi.

"Here we go," said Jadzia affably.

"He said you were unpredictable… he seems to have a weakness for friends of that sort."

Jadzia was a bit surprised herself. She'd expected Fyi to comment on her eight lifetimes and how long she had been around. "He always tends to choose the best of us."

Now Fyi cracked a smile.

"I just hope I haven't hurt my friend's feelings because of my personality. Has that ever happened to you? Loving the arbitrariness of it all, but having monumental heaps of trouble with interpersonal relationships?"

Fyi sighed, then tilted her head to the side. "No, not really. If a woman isn't good for her word, all she is good for is…"

"Being an extravagant liar?" teased Jadzia, finishing Fyi's sentence.

Fyi laughed in response. "It seems that Juli has told you about me as well."

At the nickname, the Trill raised her eyebrows. "'Juli' can be very talkative when he wants to be. He strains Chief O'Brien's patience every day."

Chuckling again, Fyi looked back out at the stars. "You mentioned hurting your friend's feelings a moment ago?"

"Oh… yeah. I had to cancel a holosuite session with Garak this evening. I remembered I had to take up another officer's shift in Ops tonight." She sighed heavily, but not enough to raise suspicion in the Cardassian. "I feel bad about leaving him all alone. He barely ever agrees to go into the holosuites with anybody -- and the one time he does, I have to blow him off."

Fyi looked curiously at Jadzia. "I didn't know you were friends with Mr. Garak."

"I know, he probably never mentioned me, did he?" she said with a slight laugh. "Then again, you've only been on station for a day and a half."

Smiling smugly, Fyi shook her head and studied the window frame. "It hasn't taken me long to realize that hearsay in this place spreads faster than Andorian shingles. But considering you're… such good friends with both Mr. Garak and Juli, that isn't too hard to believe."

"And that's why I feel so bad about leaving him hanging. He's a good guy… very sweet.… Hey, maybe you could fill in for me? I'm sure he wouldn't mind another Cardassian keeping him company again. If you're not doing anything, that is. It would mean a lot to me."

Fyi's look didn't suggest much emotion and Jadzia couldn't tell what she her reaction was. She finally shrugged and smiled. "Sure, why not? But you owe me one now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way! A match of tennis in the target room?"

"HA! I haven't played that game in years…" Fyi shook her head.

Jadzia became a bit more sincere now. "Oh don't worry, I'll take it easy on you until you warm up again."

Fyi crossed her arms, glancing at her with a crooked smile. "Why, Lieutenant; I never said that I wasn't good anymore."

Jadzia smiled pleasantly, "He should be there around 1800 hours. Thanks for agreeing to look after him, Commander."

"Don't mention it."

As the Trill began walking away, Fyi spoke up one last time, "Oh, and Dax?"

"Yes?"

"Next time you attempt to set someone up for a date, try to make it a person you like better than Mr. Garak. You basically were coughing up blood when you were complimenting him." Fyi looked out at the stars again, a faint delight on her face.

A wall crashed in. Jadzia didn't know what to say for the moment, biting her lip in dissatisfaction. "I was really that obvious?"

"If I wasn't on leave, you could've fooled me, but still… I could tell."

Jadzia raised her eyebrows. "You're pretty good. I'm surprised you're not a diplomat or a politician."

Laughing to herself, she shook her head dismissively, "No, Lieutenant, to be blunt, you're just not a very good actor."

Jadzia sighed. Bashir was going to be disappointed, and she hated giving that sweet face bad news. "So I suppose you aren't going to meet him then, are you?"

Fyi tottered her head from side to side, taking it into consideration. "Mmm… I don't know. He isn't really my cup of tea, to use a human expression. But I told you I would too, didn't I? ...Yes, I'll be there; you have my word. Garak will not be left all by his poor little lonesome."

* * *

Simultaneously in the Had'rimina restaurant, Garak watched Bashir eat three times faster than him. To the Cardassian, it looked like the doctor had completely forgotten about table etiquette – and health concerns seemed to be forsaken as well. Frowning, Garak tried to make a comment but Bashir reached for his water glass, downing half of it in two gulps.

"Doctor, I know we've discussed this before, but you _really _must slow down when you are eating. No one is going to take your plate away from you – _relax_!"

Wiping his mouth with a small napkin, Bashir looked up at Garak briefly before continuing his meal. "I'm sorry, Garak, but—" He shoved another fork-full in his mouth. "I really just don't have the time to… take my time."

"Are you picking up another shift in the infirmary this afternoon? I must say, you may be working yourself to exhaustion."

Swallowing, Bashir continued, "I'm not eating that fast, am I?"

Garak gave him a look that suggested none other than "what do you think?"

Bashir chuckled softly. "I'm sorry I keep doing this to you, my friend, but I do suppose you are right. I'm so busy, I had to cancel a holosuite excursion with Fyi this evening."

Garak's attention was grabbed for a moment. "Oh?"

"Yes, we were supposed to go solar surfing on one of the Moons of Betazed at 1800 hours. I hate disappointing her like that." Bashir stabbed some of his food a little more roughly than needed, making his guilt heard and seen. Glancing up slowly, Bashir ventured, "Would you consider… lifting her spirits – just so she isn't alone?"

Garak looked down his nose at Bashir, but he didn't seem too suspicious. "I'd better not. Fyi's probably looking forward to spending time alone for once."

"Ha, I highly doubt that. Fyi isn't really – wait a minute."

Garak leaned his head forward, listening.

"You just called her by her first name."

Garak laughed shortly. "You're reading too much into nothing, Doctor. Perhaps that high concentration of food expenditure is playing games with your reasoning."

"You like her, don't you?"

"Oh please, spare me your hopeful assumptions. I've only just met her."

"I don't know, Garak, you perked up when I mentioned her… and she is rather beautiful by Cardassian standards, isn't she."

"She's too young for me, Doctor. If she went to school with you, she's undoubtedly the same age."

Bashir took another bite of his lunch. "We didn't go to school together. She and I were on the same tennis training program, but she was at least ten or twelve years older when I met her."

Garak looked a bit astounded. "She doesn't look it."

"No, she most certainly doesn't. She hasn't aged physically as far as I can tell, either."

"Doctor," Garak sighed. "I can't begin to fathom why you would want to get involved with my personal life, but I can assure you. I have no romantic feelings for Fyi. She's an interesting raconteur, but nothing more."

"Then why did you just refer to her by her first name again?" said Bashir pointedly.

Garak straightened his back slightly, rolling his tongue along his inner cheek.

Finished, Bashir wiped his mouth again and stood from the table. "I have to get back to the infirmary, but would you do me this favor. Just meet with her. I don't want her to be left unaccompanied on a foreign station."

"I make no guarantees, Doctor," said Garak pleasantly, if not flat. "but… if I do happen to change my mind, what time did you say…?"

Bashir smiled inwardly. "1800 hours. Try to be nice to her, Garak." He then left the restaurant. Once out the door, the conniving doctor grinned secretly to himself. He couldn't wait to hear what Jadzia had to say.


	4. Chapter 4: The Holodate

Fyi walked up to the holosuite door at 1756 hours. She really didn't want to be doing this, feeling she'd rather flip off a Klingon in the heat of battle with no shields. Wearing the most unattractive civilian clothing she owned, she still looked more appealing than she intended. _Why do I always have to pick outlandish outfits?_ she thought ruefully.

But… she did give Dax her truthful word she'd be there, even if the Lieutenant had orchestrated the meeting. There was no doubt that Fyi was a shrewd embellisher, but when she gave her word to another, she kept it. Even if it was a situation like this one.

Walking through the doors, it appeared that Garak was already there; the program was running and her hopes of him not being there were dashed. A very bright, hot beach was spread diagonally before her. Thick plant life overshadowed most of the sand and a fast wind was blowing, tossing the waves and palms. She sauntered into the darker foliage, surveying the complexity of the holosuite.

Five minutes later, Garak came through the heavy doors too. Squinting his eyes at the blast of wind and light, he stepped into the program. _What in all of good sense would she choose such a bright setting for?_ Going into the seaside forest for some better light, he began looking for the other Cardassian.

He rounded a large palm tree, waiting to see Fyi glide past the receding beach on a anti-grav solar board, but as soon as he was no more than twenty feet into the simulation, both of the reptilians bumped into each other.

Shorter than him, Fyi walked straight into Garak chin as they came around the palm. Both of them staggered back, she with a hand on her forehead and he with a hand on his jaw. Rubbing the affected spots, the two of them looked up awkwardly.

"I'm sorry I bumped into—"they said in chorus. "I-I know you didn't expect to see—"

Fyi frowned and took her hand off her face, slightly puzzled. Garak was feeling likewise; then… both of them had the same thought again.

Nodding, Fyi smiled dryly. "You thought I was coming here alone too?"

Garak sighed and returned her irony. "And you've expected to find me without a partner as well?"

Laughing shortly, Fyi walked over to the edge of the tree line. "I knew it; I knew I shouldn't have kept my word. _Why_ did I listen to Dax?"

"And I don't know why I listened to the 'good' doctor. It appears that we've both been victim to our friends' scheming," replied Garak, turning to face where she was going.

Stopping three meters away, Fyi put her hands on her hips, smirking at their circumstance. "This really is embarrassing."

"Quite. And I think we'll both agree on there being no attraction between the two of us. Just because we are the same species, doesn't mean that we are automatically meant for each other."

"Exactly! I can't believe the audacity of those two; it was undeniably all Juli's idea. I should have heeded my inner warnings…"

Garak came over to her spot. "Although… maybe they do have a point."

Fyi looked at him curiously. "How so?"

"Maybe it's a good thing this happened so soon. That way we can dispense with the uncertainty of all other's assumptions. I, for one, am gossiped over more than enough on a daily basis. I don't need anything added to it."

"Yes… and I've only been here three days and they are all on about me as well… But…"

"But…" he echoed, viewing the situation the same way.

"…We both did come here. Someone will have seen that," she finished. "How are we going to convince them there isn't anything going on?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but in most cases like this… a public fight would be most prudent."

Nodding, she looked down at the sand. "I agree."

Although his performance was spotless, Garak was inwardly sinking. He did not want to completely cut off relations with this charming woman. A quiet moment passed between them.

"But perhaps… our meetings shouldn't be completely avoided," said Garak easily. "It isn't as though we hate each other in all truth and realism, do we?"

Fyi, still staring at the sand, smiled faintly. "Well… it entirely depends on how you look at it."

Garak smiled wide. No, he definitely did not want to stop seeing her. "Then maybe we should schedule a more… clandestine assembly sometime in the future."

Without looking up, Fyi felt her stomach drop. This man was already too close for her comfort… but what could be the harm of seeing him _just_ to see him? _A lot, and you know it_. Glancing up at him, she smiled. "Clandestine… now you're speaking my language."

Garak's smile turned into a grin. "Something we both have in common."

Fyi returned it but buried thinly beneath that curl of the lips, she felt an inevitable regret.


	5. Chapter 5: True Deviants

"_And now, the conclusion…" LOL, no seriously, I don't think I could fit any more story into a 45min time frame. In this last chapter of __**Deviations**__, the matchmakers get a very unpleasant, very NOISY awakening._

_(Italicized Car__ăsda, Klingonese, and Bajoran curses derived from the Wiki's "Star Trek Expanded Universe" and "Memory Beta." If you want to know what they mean... I'd suggest going there to find out. O-o)  
_

_

* * *

_

Bashir stepped into the Ops turbolift early the next day. He'd tossed a bit the night before, jumping in between convincing himself the total enterprise was doomed to failure and _wild_ fantasies. He gripped the lift rail apprehensively, wishing it would go faster.

At last, Ops came into view and he stepped off, heading for Jadzia's station. She looked tiredly up at him, probably exhausted from her night shifts or for the same reasons that kept him up.

Leaning casually on her board, he looked at her with his bright green eyes. "Have you heard anything?"

The Trill smiled at him and leaned on her elbow as well. "Don't get too enthusiastic, Julian."

"Ugh, I know. But these are two of my best friends. I can't help it if I'm a bit more curious than usual. Now… _have_ you heard anything?"

She shook her head. "You need to get a life, Mrs. Cravats."

Julian frowned, unsure what to make of that comment. But he shoved the temptation of asking down. "Jadzia…"

"Oh fine, I know as much as you. Quark said that they went in, stayed in there for no more than twenty minutes, then left."

"Together?"

"Julian Bashir!" Jadzia was very amused but scolding at the same time. "You have to stay out of their lives. Being too nosy has gotten several of my younger hosts into trouble over the years."

Sighing, Julian hung his head slightly. "Maybe you're right. I was just so… eager for the both of them. I wanted both of them to finally be happy. I know Garak hates it here and I can tell Fyi's never been truly satisfied with where she is. God only knows how long it's been since she's been to Cardassia…"

"Julian—" said Jadzia, trying to stop him.

"…And I know for a fact that Garak misses his home. You were there when he had a—"

"_Juli!_"

He finally stopped rambling about them and came out of his reflection. "What?"

"You can't force them to fall in love. If they like each other, then great. But only if _they_ do – not you, _them_."

He made a compromising face, swallowing with a disenchanted smile. "…I guess I really was hoping for too much."

"Just stay out of their way… maybe they'll come to like one another before her ship leaves. Hope… springs eternal." She smiled reassuringly at the downcast doctor. "You just have to keep your nose out of the dirt."

Julian laughed a little. "All right."

"_Quark to… anyone in Ops!_" said the flustered Ferengi's voice over the com system.

Jadzia blinked. "Yes, Quark?"

A commotion was going on in the background of Quarks link. "_Dax, I need you to get in my bar as soon as you can. Bring the doc with ya – he may just be needed._"

* * *

"Ohhhh yes, _all _of you Starfleet officers claim you're serving the good of the Alpha Quadrant. That may be true to a certain extent but _you_… you are a disgrace!"

"HA! Disgrace – I suppose you would know, considering your own people left you here!"

Both Bashir and Jadzia could hear the fracas before they got close to Quark's. Stopping in the doorway, they saw Garak and Fyi standing in front of each other, yelling and spouting accusations. Now Bashir felt horrible. That noisy fight in full view of everyone was his entire fault. The others in the bar had given the two Cardassians plenty of shouting space, just in case either of them began throwing projectiles.

Quark saw the two officers standing out by the entrance and hurriedly came over.

"Quark, what is going on?" asked Jadzia in a hushed voice.

"You've got me. He was just sitting there, having some kanar, then she came in and all hell broke loose," said the Ferengi. "I was hoping they'd wind down, but it's only gotten worse."

"So much for that pair…" commented the Trill, looking back at the two arguers.

Fyi had just said something and Garak became more livid with each passing minute. "You couldn't even_ begin_ to fathom what I've been through!"

"And neither can you. I've been through more than my fare share; I do not need you adding to it. Just leave before either of us declares something really cutting."

"I will do as I please!! After all, you claim to know _so _much about me, I might as well return the favor. A Cardassian in Starfleet – oh _please_. "

"Don't you dare question my decisions." Fyi took a step closer, a gray finger pointed at him. "You don't have that right."

"Oh yes, I think I do…" He took a step forward too, making himself seem more threatening. "How can you live with yourself? I couldn't find a more cowardly, egotistical, TRAITOROUS being if I scoured the entire sector!!!"

"Well, if you must insult me, that's a pretty _skrăgh_-poor job you've done of it."

"Oh no…" said Bashir, knowing full well where the exchange was going from there.

Garak's eyes widened when he heard the new adjective. Then it was as if something snapped. He began snarling in a harsh, rapid language everyone could only assume was a form of Cardassian. Fyi didn't miss a beat either. When he ended, she retaliated with a truly crocodilian sounding hiss.

"Does anyone have an idea of what they are saying?" asked a hesitant Jadzia.

"Believe me…" said Quark, seemingly dumbstruck. "you don't want to know. I haven't heard that horrid language since the Occupation was here."

"_Veçok çadou_ – I see no further point in carrying this dialogue on," said Fyi, Standard in conclusion.

"For _once_… I agree with you on something," Garak spat out. They both stood there staring, waiting for the other to make a move.

Bashir took a step forward, anxious they'd start getting vicious and hurt someone. Quark held him back. "I wouldn't do that, Doctor. They just engaged in Tl-fok; no one should go near them."

Fyi, although holding her ground, looked to be on the verge of tears. Bashir had never seen her cry before; he'd dismissed it as a thing she just wasn't capable of. But she tore away from his gaze, heading for the exit.

"_Kosst!!!"_ yelled Garak at the top of his lungs.

The other officers and Quark stood out of her way as she stopped near the door. Turning slowly back, she glared at him heavily. "_Ghentregămst__!!!_" She then stormed out of Quark's, speed walking down the hall.

"_Pahtak__!!!"_ Garak shouted back, determined to have the last word. As soon as the statement left his mouth, he strode to the stairs, infuriated and most likely humiliated.

The entire bar was silent for a while before anybody dared speak again. "That was refreshing," said Jadzia quietly.

Quark raised his eyebrows briefly as he walked back behind the bar again. "They both can certainly hold their own in Tl-fok. I haven't seen Cardassians get that incensed before."

Suddenly, something hit Bashir when Quark made that comment. "Hold the phone…"

Now Quark was at a loss. "What??"

"That's it. They were _too _irate. Garak would never publicly debase himself like that unless… unless he had an ulterior motive." Bashir's soft hazel eyes looked at Jadzia. "He must really love her if he's trying so desperately to cover it up."

Jadzia and Quark both exchanged glances then burst out laughing, the Ferengi throwing his head back and Jadzia clutching her sides. As soon as Quark became coherent again, he inhaled deeply, "Oh Doctor, you really know how to make another person laugh. I mean did you _see_ them, or was I in your way? That was the worst case of hostility that this bar has seen since Gul Dukat came in here drunk."

Jadzia patted his back affectionately. "You sure do bounce back fast, Julian."

Seeing there was no convincing the two of them, Bashir sighed and kept his comments to himself.

* * *

Outside and halfway down the stretch of the Promenade, Garak went back onto the main level. Straightening his suit cuffs to cover more of his arm, he blew out through a tight mouth. "The things I will do to get away from a whisper."

Fyi, walking at a normal pace, came up quickly behind him. "I do think we may have just escalated it in another form."

Not expecting to see her again so soon, Garak snapped his gaze to follow her as she passed him. "So many deviations… do you think it will become confusing?"

Turning enough to glance at him as she walked, Fyi smiled slyly. "That's rather the point, wouldn't you agree, Elim?"

Garak watched her go deeper into the crowd, smiling after her. She really was a rare woman… and he looked forward to seeing her another time.

* * *

_The End!! It was an absolute joy for me to write this DS9 Garak fiction; I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! Episode two will be coming soon, not to worry. Aloha oe ei ke'onahona o'o ai kai'iho, my friends! ^^_


End file.
